filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Celebrity
Celebrity est un film américain réalisé par Woody Allen, sorti en 1998. Synopsis Cette comédie est un regard amusé sur ce que les gens sont prêts à faire pour devenir célèbres ou le rester. Partant de la citation de lord Byron, «Un beau matin, je me suis réveillé... célèbre», réflexion sur le phénomène de la célébrité en Amérique, phénomène qui touche à l'hystérie. A travers l'histoire de deux personnages, la célébrité est abordée sous toutes ses formes, depuis la renommée nationale jusqu'à l'admiration locale d'un cercle restreint. Chronique de notre temps, plongée dans la société glamour et branchée de New York, une comédie de mœurs en demi-teintes ou s'entrecroisent une dizaine de personnes aux aspirations sentimentales et professionnelles contrastées. Critique Woody Allen, avant d'être le scénariste-acteur-cinéaste que l'on connaît, est un grand mélomane et un musicien authentique. Clarinettiste de jazz depuis déjà plusieurs années, il se produit aux quatre coins du globe et remporte un succès mérité partout où il passe grace sans doute à cette énergie peu commune dont il fait preuve et cette passion dévorante qui l'anime et qu'il nous fait partager. Woody Allen est un homme qui a le rythme dans la peau et cela transpire inévitablement sur le grand écran où les scènes de ménage ont leur propre tempo, l'humour ses points culminants et la poésie ses silences. La musique, Allen ne l'utilise donc pas vraiment, c'est plutôt la musique qui semble guider le ton et l'audace de ses films. On comprend alors mieux pourquoi ce grand réalisateur a toujours refusé d'engager de vrais compositeurs de musique de film. Il ne s'agit jamais pour lui de dramatiser ses scènes d'anthologie avec des artifices ou des effets symphoniques propres au mauvais versant d'Hollywood qu'il fustige si souvent. On parlera davantage avec lui, dans sa relation avec la musique, d'une approche authentique, nostalgique et fragmentée. La référence nostalgique (nombreux sont ses films où on peut entendre Count Basie, Louis Armstrong et bien d'autres noms légendaires) marque aussi avec Woody Allen la volonté de proposer au spectateur une "réalité", un monde connu, familier, voire amical, dans lequel il peut aisément s'identifier et se projeter. Le réalisme produit par la musique dans ses films n'est justement valide que par la pré-existence des morceaux, une partition originale de film annihilant presque totalement cette impression puisqu'elle est originale, venant d'un autre monde. Woody Allen, en occultant la musique de film originale, nous amène à nous poser, paradoxalement, un large éventail de questionnements sur les principes mêmes de la musique de film, ses atouts (comme l'onirisme) et ses inconvénients (l'onirisme aussi). Il est d'ailleurs intéressant d'imaginer ce à quoi un film de Allen ressemblerait s'il était accompagné par un Elmer Bernstein (on peut en avoir une idée avec les derniers Scorsese pourtant habitué aux musiques pré-existantes) ou tout autre artiste de la musique de film. On aurait peut-être devant les yeux un monde plus conventionnel et lisse qui ne proposerait pas ce "grain sonore fragmenté" qui fait la spécificité et le charme des films de Woody Allen. Allen, dévoile l'univers contrasté des coulisses de la célébrité et fait tomber les masques, en noir et blanc, avec un grain d'image très beau et presque flou. Cette pigmentation abîmée de la peau de l'image est en parfaite harmonie avec le style de musique qui parcourt le film : du bon jazz à l'imparfait donnant lieu à des scènes romantiques magnifiques dignes de La Dolce Vita (1960) de Federico Fellini auquel Allen rend un très bel hommage. Un grain (ou une griffe) qui retranscrit une certaine désinvolture, une certaine idée du chaos. Ce grain sonore, s'il créé volontiers un flou artistique grace au melting-pot de différentes périodes de l'histoire de la musique, laisse la part belle à la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven qui a la vedette ici. Les quatre notes introduisent et concluent le film avec à l'image le mot "Help" dessiné dans le ciel par la fumée d'un avion. A priori, on peut penser qu'une présence aussi symphonique nuirait au monde-Allen mais il y a un tel espace donné à cette musique de Beethoven - elle occupe tout le volume sonore - que chacune des notes de la symphonie semble pigmenter l'image et finir par déchirer l'écran (une idée qui tient à coeur Woody Allen). Cela est frappant dans l'ultime scène qui se déroule, comme par hasard, dans une salle de cinéma et dans laquelle le protagoniste central (joué par Kenneth Branagh) regarde un film, ému par la scène et la musique qui devient celle du film de Allen et qui se rapproche ainsi encore plus de nous, créant par là ce lien magique entre spectateur et film (faisant écho au concept de The Purple Rose of Cairo, 1985). Une musique originale aurait-elle pu provoquer cette rencontre? Il y a fort à parier qu'un John Williams, malgré son goût pour une orchestration spectaculaire, n'aurait pas réussi à atteindre cette sensation à cause de l'absence d'histoire et donc d'existence (pilier thématique chez Woody Allen) de sa partition originale. Parce que la cinquième symphonie a une histoire, elle a un vrai impact émotionnel et intellectuel. Pour beaucoup, les quatre notes qui ouvrent le premier mouvement de cette symphonie représentent la victoire (en morse), or la scène finale de Celebrity met en scène une défaite, celle du héros - qui semble avoir désespérement besoin d'aide, d'où son émotion à la vision du mot "Help" dans le film qu'il regarde (que l'on peut lire aussi "Hell", l'enfer, la mort). Il y a de l'ironie dans cet "emploi"de la cinquième. C'est aussi une "symphonie-star", une étoile parmi un défilé d'interprètes-vedettes (la musique étant toujours un protagoniste à part entière chez Allen). Cela dit, il faut se souvenir que Beethoven avait composé les quatre notes de sa symphonie dans le but d'exprimer concrètement le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à une porte, symbolisant les coups du hasard dans la vie d'un homme - Beethoven étant alors tourmenté par le destin d'artiste sourd qui s'abattait sur lui. Or, le hasard et la chance se trouvent être les thèmes principaux du dernier Allen (scène de casino par exemple) dans lequel des hommes et des femmes se battent pour construire leur vie malgré les coups du sort (leurs pulsions incontrôlables ou leur absence de pulsions). Qu'il s'agisse d'ironie démontrant la défaite et la solitude d'un homme ou qu'il s'agisse de nous rappeler la supériorié du destin sur l'homme, la cinquième symphonie dénote ici l'imperfection humaine. Celebrity ne parle pas de gens connus exceptionnels, mais de l'imperfection, du grain, de l'utopie du noir et blanc, de l'inachevé. La fin ne conclut rien sinon l'aveu de Woody Allen à ne pouvoir concevoir une oeuvre finie ou définitive. Confession humble et émouvante d'un artiste qui signe là un de ses meilleurs films des années 90. Distribution Les fonctions évoquées (Directeur...) sont celles de la fiction et non du film lui-même * Greg Mottola : Directeur * Jeff Mazzola : Assistant * Dick Mingalone : Cameraman * Vladimir Bibic : Directeurr de la Photographie * Melanie Griffith : Nicole Oliver * Francisco Quidjada : Erno Delucca * Aleksa Palladino : Assistant * Dan Moran : Jackhammer Operateur * Peter Castellotti : Preneur de son * A. Lee Morris : Second Assistant * Douglas McGrath : Bill Gaines * Kenneth Branagh : Lee Simon * Maurice Sonnenberg : Dalton Freed * Winona Ryder : Nola * Craig Ulmschneider : Daniel, Production Assistant * Gretchen Mol : Vicky * Leonardo DiCaprio : Brandon Darrow Fiche technique * Titre : Celebrity * Titre original : Celebrity * Réalisation : Woody Allen * Scénario : Woody Allen * Musique originale: Frank Loesser (titre « On a Slow Boat to China »), George David Weiss (titre « Lullaby of Birdland ») *Musique non originale : 5ème Symphonie de Beethoven * Directeur de la photographie : Sven Nykvist *Montage : Susan E. Morse * Durée : 113 minutes * Image : noir et blanc * Dates de sortie : 20 novembre 1998 (USA); 29 janvier 1999 (France) Catégorie:Titre de film en C catégorie:film américain catégorie:film sorti en 1998